criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
As the Crow Flies
As the Crow Flies is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-second case in Rusthollow and the seventy-sixth case overall. It takes place in Lotus Lane appearing as the fourth case in the district. Plot After the discovery that Helping Hand was just a cover for a cult called The Ancient Ones, the team was invited to attend the annual Christmas banquet hosted by the Branford family. Upon arrival the banquet hall, Jayden and the player decided to explore the estate, starting with the bird observatory. They then found family patriarch Victor Branford strangled to death. The team suspected the victim's wife Marnie Branford along with billionaire Christopher Goodman and Deputy Mayor Rita Maloney. Soon, rich kid Oscar Wilson and novelist Edgar Hemmingway were also interrogated regarding the murder. Eventually, they identified Victor's killer as the novelist, Edgar Hemmingway. The novelist denied strangling Victor before finally confessing, explaining that he didn't kill Victor for himself. He told the duo that he was a long time friend of Marnie and wanted to be more than friend with her, even though she refused and married Victor instead. Years later, Edgar found out that Victor had been beating Marnie. Engulfed with anger, he confronted Victor in the bird observatory, wanting him to admit what he'd done. Victor laughed and retorted that Marnie deserved everything she got. Blinded by rage, he strangled the life out of Victor and soon realised what he'd done, fleeing to the estate's zen garden to calm down. In court, he was sentenced to 20 years in prison for the murder. In the AI, the player and Sean decided to investigate the zen garden in hopes of finding out more about The Ancient Ones. They eventually found a cryptex with a message inside, which was later uncovered as an ominous message about destroying City Hall. Severely concerned, the pair informed Rita about The Ancient Ones plan. Meanwhile, Jayden and the player searched through the Branford's house further to see if they were connected to the cult in any way. A rusted key was soon found in the bird observatory which was later discovered to be the key needed to open a locked safe held in the banquet hall. Inside, they found an information file on the Wilson family which was analysed by Tao revealing that the Wilson family were members of the cult. The team then decided to speak to Marnie about the information file who explained that it must have been Victor who created it and she knew nothing of a cult. At the end of the case, the team raced to arrest the Wilson family. Summary Victim *'Victor Branford' (found strangled in his bird observatory) Murder Weapon *'Hanger' Killer *'Edgar Hemmingway' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns a parrot. *The suspect eats shaved ice. *The suspect takes vitamin D supplements. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a snowflake brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats shaved ice. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a snowflake brooch. *The suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns a parrot. *The suspect takes vitamin D supplements. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a snowflake brooch. *The suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns a parrot. *The suspect eats shaved ice. *The suspect takes vitamin D supplements. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns a parrot. *The suspect eats shaved ice. *The suspect takes vitamin D supplements. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a snowflake brooch. *The suspect wears green. Killer's Profile *The killer owns a parrot. *The killer eats shaved ice. *The killer takes vitamin D supplements. *The killer wears a snowflake brooch. *The killer wears green. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bird Observatory. (Clues: Victim's Body, Hanger, Wallet) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a parrot) *Examine Hanger. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (07:00:00; Murder Weapon Found; Attribute: The killer eats shaved ice) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Wedding Ring; New Suspect: Marnie Branford) *Inform Marnie about her husband's death. (New Crime Scene: Banquet Hall) *Investigate Banquet Hall. (Clues: Food Tray, Faded Telegram) *Examine Food Tray. (Result: Golden Cufflink; New Suspect: Christopher Goodman) *Quiz Christopher about the murder. *Examine Faded Telegram. (Result: Telegram Text; New Suspect: Rita Maloney) *Interrogate Rita about attending the banquet. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Marnie about the abuse allegations. (Attribute: Marnie east shaved ice and owns a parrot; New Crime Scene: Zen Garden) *Investigate Zen Garden. (Clues: Smashed Machine, Shoulder Bag) *Examine Smashed Machine. (Result: Typewriter; New Suspect: Edgar Hemmingway) *Quiz Edgar about the murder. (Attribute: Edgar owns a parrot) *Examine Shoulder Bag. (Result: Telescope) *Analyze Telescope. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes vitamin D tablets; New Crime Scene: Banquet Table) *Investigate Banquet Table. (Clues: Locked Tablet, Dollar Bill) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (04:00:00) *Confront Christopher about the threatening texts. (Attribute: Christopher eats shaved ice) *Examine Dollar Bill. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Oscar Wilson's Fingerprints; New Suspect: Oscar Wilson) *Ask Oscar about being at the banquet. (Attribute: Oscar takes vitamin D supplements and eats shaved ice) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Garden Pool. (Clues: Faded Poster, CCTV Camera, Briefcase) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Meet & Greet Poster) *Confront Edgar about stealing Victor's book ideas. (Attribute: Edgar eats shaved ice and takes vitamin D supplements, Marnie takes vitamin D supplements) *Examine CCTV Camera. (Result: Footage) *Analyze Footage. (05:00:00) *Confront Oscar about throwing a rock through Victor's window. (Attribute: Oscar owns a parrot) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Document) *Confront Rita about starting an investigation into the Branford family. (Attribute: Rita owns a parrot and takes vitamin D supplements) *Investigate Glass Window. (Clues: Cufflink, Vitamin Bottle) *Examine Cufflink. (Result: White Crystals) *Analyze White Crystals. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a snowflake brooch) *Examine Vitamin Bottle. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to What Lies Behind Fake Smiles (4/6). (1 star) What Lies Behind Fake Smiles (4/6) *Investigate Zen Garden. (Clue: Cryptex) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Ominous Message) *Analyze Ominous Message. (06:00:00) *Inform Rita about The Ancient Ones' plan. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Bird Observatory. (Clue: Bird House) *Examine Bird House. (Result: Rusted Key) *Investigate Banquet Hall. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Safe Contents) *Examine Safe Contents. (Result: Information File) *Analyze Information File. (09:00:00; Reward: Burger) *Ask Marnie about researching the Wilson family. (Reward: Christmas Costume) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Lotus Lane